Perhaps, One Day
by Nevdoiel
Summary: Galadriel and Celeborn reflect on old memories, share hopes for the future, and remember their children while preparing for their daughter's wedding. Very sweet with a pinch of sadness and a promise of better times to come.


Perhaps, One Day By: Nevdoiel  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing in this story belongs to me (  
  
Author's Note: I was inspired to write this story at a wedding. Thought it was a good Idea, let me know what you think of it. Leave a review.-- Nevdoiel  
  
--Why do I love you? There are so many reasons and yet only one; because I do.  
  
The silver-white light of the moon filtered through the golden leaves of a Mallorn of legendary size. Lothlórien slept beneath a midnight sky, crowned with stars. Elves rested and slept in the cradle of the night's silence, which was pierced occasionally by the chirping of crickets or cooing of birds. Everything was peaceful, calm, and still; save for the Lady of the woodland realm.  
  
Galadriel sat in her bed, white sheets gathered around her, watching her husband sleep. Celeborn slept on his back with his eyes open, in the manner of elves. At that moment he was free from the worries of the world, of life, of his heart.  
  
Galadriel sighed, how she wished that she could join him in the state of bliss called sleep, but her thoughts leapt and danced like the breeze. She smiled as Celeborn made a sound somewhere between a snort and a grunt before rolling over on his side, hair spread on his pillow like a river of silver. Galadriel reached out and ran her hand through those silver hairs. They were a trait that he had passed on to their daughter, Celebrían, who was the reason for Galadriel's restlessness.  
  
Celebrían would be married to Elrond in a month's time. Galadriel felt reluctant to give up her daughter, she looked back at her sleeping husband, their daughter. Celebrían was their second child. Amroth had been the first, but Galadriel could not bear to think upon him for long lest she be reduced to tears. Amroth also had had silver hair she thought, as she once more brushed the tips of her fingers through her husband's silver strands. Neither of their children had inherited her golden hair. Perhaps, one day, perhaps I shall yet be blessed with a golden haired child, she smiled as she thought, no, wished that it would one day be so.  
  
Celebrían may have Celeborn's hair, but she has my eyes. Galadriel softly kissed her husband before rising and wrapping herself in a white robe. If she could not sleep she might as well work on something worthwhile, Celebrían's wedding gown. She lit a candle, whose warm bright glow led her up a flight of stairs to a chamber where she had been sewing Celebrían's gown.  
  
It was almost finished. Galadriel gathered the bundle of cream colored silk and held it before her. The sleeves were off the shoulder and the neckline, which was more modest than it had been before Celeborn had fought with Celebrían about it, went straight across, from shoulder to shoulder. Galadriel laughed quietly, Celeborn could be overprotective at times but he was a good father. The bodice was tight and, at the moment, lacking embroidery, as was half of the skirt, which flared out at the hips and came to an end just above the floor. A finished train of silk, embroidered with silver leaves and vines, was folded neatly on top of a chest in the corner.  
  
Galadriel sank into what she had come to call her sewing chair and drew the bodice of the dress onto her lap, letting the end of the gown flow over her knees onto the floor of the talan. Even though the dress was completely assembled there was still much embroidery and elaborating to be done.  
  
Galadriel threaded a needle and held it in her teeth as she picked up a box of diamonds and placed it next to her. She began to stitch the first diamond onto the neckline. So many left to go, the whole neck of the dress needed to be lined with the tiny diamonds, but Galadriel was a quick sewer.  
  
So intent was she upon her sewing that Galadriel did not notice her husband enter the room and set a candle next to hers upon the table. Only when Celeborn's hand came to rest upon her shoulder did Galadriel turn to face him.  
  
"It is good to know that I can still surprise you after all these years." Celeborn said softly as he smiled at his wife's surprised face in the candlelight. She smiled and laughed as he moved his hand to her face and kissed her lightly.  
  
"You are full of surprises my love." She replied as she turned back to her work, gesturing for him to draw up a seat. Celeborn placed a chair across from his wife and sat, watching her sew the diamonds onto the neckline.  
  
"To think that she wanted a neckline lower than that," he muttered to himself.  
  
"Yet if I were to wear it that low you would have found it quite suitable," Galadriel teased her husband, glancing up at him with a wry smile on her face. Celeborn started to reply, but then, as if thinking better of it, picked up the skirt of the gown instead, running his hands over the smooth, white silk. He glanced at the half-finished embroidery.  
  
"You still have to embroider the rest of this?" Celeborn questioned his wife. She nodded in reply to his question, engrossed in the task at hand. She looked up abruptly at his next statement.  
  
"If you teach me how to embroider the leaves and vines I would love to help you." He looked up hopefully as he said it. Galadriel could tell that he wanted to have a part in the sewing of his daughter's gown, perhaps he felt bad about their fight over the neckline.  
  
Galadriel stood, carefully placing the bodice of the gown in Celeborn's lap before walking over to a table, from which she took a wooden box. She returned to her seat, taking the bodice from Celeborn and returning it to her lap. She opened the box and drew out an embroidery needle and a long strand of silver thread.  
  
"First you thread the needle," Galadriel said; threading the needle and then unthreading it before handing it to Celeborn. She was pleased to see that Celeborn followed suite perfectly and then smiled at her, pleased with his minor accomplishment. Galadriel smiled back at him as she took the needle back and began to instruct him on how to stitch the leaves and vines that would decorate their daughter's wedding dress.  
  
Celeborn was a quick learner and was soon embroidering on his own, and doing a fine job of it Galadriel noted as she continued stitching diamonds to the neckline. His leaves and vines looked almost as good as the ones that she had embroidered, and they were getting better with each stitch. His progress was occasionally hindered by a missed stitch or a knot, but he was getting quicker; silver leaves and vines were making their way over the white silk.  
  
The couple sat in silence for a while, occasionally catching a thought that the other had sent their way, before they began to speak.  
  
"Do you remember my dress?" Galadriel asked him, already knowing the answer.  
  
"How could I forget it?" Celeborn replied. Galadriel had been beautiful, a stunning maiden clothed in gold and white, shining like the sun, radiating happiness and joy. "You were the most beautiful bride." He said softly, smiling at the memories that filled his mind.  
  
"And you were the most handsome groom," Galadriel replied. He had worn silver and white robes and together they had made a fine pair, silver and gold. She remembered how nervous he had been before the ceremony. He must have checked to make sure that everything was perfect at least a hundred times. The ceremony had been perfect and the banquet and dancing had been entertaining and fun. Their wedding night had been most.Galadriel could not decide whether it had been amusing or spectacular. Perhaps it had been a mixture of both. Galadriel thought about that night and the more she thought about it the more she smiled. Across from her Celeborn was thinking the exact same thing and at the exact same time both began to laugh harder than they had done in years. Galadriel slumped in her chair, weakened by her endless peals of laughter and Celeborn was forced to put down the needle for fear of stabbing himself.  
  
Both elves laughed until tears were leaking from their eyes. Just as they would stop they would look at each other and the laughter would start all over again. Eventually they managed to stop laughing and wipe the tears from their eyes. Both resumed their tasks, chatting about old memories until Galadriel began to yawn.  
  
Celeborn, seeing that his wife was tired, tied the end of his thread. He had finished the embroidery, he had worked quickly. He folded the skirt of the gown and reached for the bodice of the gown, which lay in Galadriel's lap. She had just sewn on the last diamond.  
  
Galadriel stood, taking the finished gown from Celeborn who followed her to the chest that she was keeping the dress in. She knelt down and placed the dress in the chest, patting it lovingly. The dress symbolized the leaving of their daughter. There would soon be no more children in their home. Next to her, Celeborn was feeling many of the same emotions.  
  
A dry sob escaped Galadriel. How she wished for another child, another baby to hold, another child to comfort during rainstorms, to play with, to make dolls and dresses for. Maybe the third would have golden hair, her hair. Tears ran down her face and clouded her eyes.  
  
Celeborn felt a sharp pain pierce his heart, He felt the same way as Galadriel did. He reached down and gently helped her to her feet. She threw her arms around his neck and sobbed into his shoulder. He placed his arms around her waist, holding her close as he had done so many times before. He nestled his head next to hers as her tears moistened his hair and his robe.  
  
"Celeborn, I want to have another child." Galadriel managed to say between sobs. Celeborn replied as he had done so many times before, but what more could he say?  
  
"Galadriel, there are bad times to come, we know this as we know that it would be unwise to bring another child into the world at this time." The repeated phrase was a burden to him, whenever he said it he wished that he didn't have to. He wished that instead of just making love they could make love with the intent of making a child. They had had this discussion so many times, but never had his wife come to tears. He held her and stroked her hair comfortingly. "I promise that when Sauron is defeated and we cross the sea we will have as many children as you desire, I swear it." He looked into her blue eyes, brimming with tears and felt his heart wrench.  
  
"I know, I want another child now, but I know that it would be unwise in these times, and that knowledge hurts, for I will not go against it though I much desire to." She whispered as the tears dried on her face and her sobbing ceased. Celeborn picked up his wife, who still had her arms wrapped around his neck and carried her from the room, putting out the candles as he left. Galadriel slumped against him and her head rested on his shoulder.  
  
"They will be beautiful children with your golden hair and blue eyes. Perhaps some of them may also resemble me. We can make them toys and teach them many things and once more be called nana and adar instead of lord and lady." Celeborn whispered into Galadriel's ear as he carried her back to their room. She smiled and he knew that she had fallen asleep.  
  
Perhaps, one day, Celeborn thought as he gently placed his sleeping wife on their bed, perhaps one day rings and dark lords would be a thing of the past and they could simply be husband and wife, mother and father, family. 


End file.
